Family Resemblence
by Death8The8Girl8
Summary: Firelord Zuko is invited to hang out with the gang. On that night he gets annoyed and flips out by making his fire... Read to find out!
1. Letters

It was a normal day for a Firelord. Answer questions, help citizens, visit Azula, get blue fire…Oh wait, Sorry. I forgot! We haven't gotten to that part yet. Well it was 'bout 12:00 when I got a letter…

I was sitting in the throne room, reading a letter from my beloved Uncle Iroh.

_Dear Zuko,_

_My tea shop is quite busy, so I haven't written a lot. My apologies. Any ways, I would delighted to have you visit and we can chat while sipping tea. I must tell you, I have gotten a message for you from you'r_-

"Your majesty!" A guard came in and bowed in front of me. I stared at the guard and replied "Yes? What do you need?" The guard stood up from his position. "The Avatar wishes to um, 'hang out'. Do you wish to attend?"

I thought about it for a second. I haven't hung out with them for a while. "Yes of course. When and where did you say?"

The guard widened his eyes. "Oh! My apologies for the lack of information sire! Um, tomorrow at noon. The Avatar will come here to pick you up, along with water bender and the watertribe boy."

I nodded "Very well. You may leave." The guard nodded and turned around to leave. I forgot something. "Wait."

The guard stopped and gulped. He turned around. "Y-yes y-you're maj-jesty?" I said, "What is your name? I want to know everyone respectfully." The guard softened his look. "Oh! It's Ty-Wong sir."

I nodded and sat down.

_Tomorrow is going to be fun!_

Zuko's P.O.V

I was sitting on Appa. He was flying to who knows where. We were just sitting. Nothing special.

Kattara broke the silence and turned to me. "So Zuko has anything special happened in your kingdom?"

I thought about it… Well.. I have one thing. "Um not in the kingdom, but I broke up with Mia."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled including Aang who was surprisingly silent. Sokka asked why, and I replied "Well, first of all. She's too gloomy. And second of all she won't talk about what's bothering her. Third, she uses me by getting me to give her stuff. So I broke up with her." Kattara was about to say something, when Aang shouted

"WE'RE HERE!" My ears were still ringing when I hopped of Appa. We landed on a island. Do I even bother asking? Sokka started talking, but I wasn't listening. I looked at a stick wich was lying on the ground near a giant tree. Weird. The stick looked smooth. I think its shining!

"ZUKO!" Aang yelled.

I turned to him. Aang looked at me with concerned eyes. "You okay? I told you to collect fire wood."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said as I headed toward the trees. I felt the others staring at me, but I don't care. Girls already stare at me.

I collected sticks until they piled up to my chin. That would be enough. I headed to the others who were running all over the place. Aang made tents by earth bending. Kattara was making food and Sokka… Sokka was arguing with momo about something. I threw the firewood down and grabbed logs to sit on later.

Afterwards when we finished, Sokka said "I have an awesome day ahead of us. First we will climb the mountain. Then lunch. Then have fun on the beach. Then Dinner. Then we tell scary or lame stories around the fire." "Let's go then!"

We headed off. I already know this day is going to be a disaster. I ran to Aang who was already heading up the mountain.

-NOTE-TO-YOU-

**Thanks For reading everyone!. I got my idea…**

**Me and Damian were Watching Avatar the last Air bender Movie (which sucked) and I got the idea to write a story about it. **

**This story is a 'Im sorry' gift to you for the other story im writing "A Owl's Lifetime" I can't upload the chapters and may take a while. Sooo Sorry!**

**Chapter two is coming…**

**Review!**


	2. Barf

**Aang P.O.V**

"Cannon Ball!" Sokka yelled as he jumped into the water.

We just gotten back from the long trip up the mountain, we were half way there when Sokka got sick and threw up in the bushes. I didn't know he did until he came back…here, I'll show with my Kung Fu action Jesus powers. (Also known as avatar power.)

**~Flashback~**

**We were resting on rock, drinking water.**

"**I am going to do something not suspicious over there" Sokka said as he stood up and disappeared into the bushes. He was gone for a few minutes, until he reappeared and sat down.**

"**Where did you go?" Zuko asked Sokka.**

"**Somewhere…"**

"**Just answer the question!" Zuko exclaimed**

"**Alright, alright!" Sokka yelled. He responded with his voice normal again "I was sick the whole time, but I didn't want to miss this. My stomach was being weird, so I fertilized the bushes over there."**

"**You mean, you threw up?" I asked. Sokka replied with a nod.**

"**GOD! Sokka why would you do that! You didn't 'fertilize' the bushes, you threw poison on it! The poor, poor plants must dying because of you!" Katara exclaimed.**

"**You could have stopped me." Sokka stated.**

"**I couldn't hear you kill the bushes!"**

"**Katara, an earthbender could destroy a mountain beside you and you still wouldn't hear it!"**

**I Looked at Zuko who was try to muffle his laugh. Poor Zuko, being a Firelord must be tiring. Good thing I invited him…**

**I suddenly came back to the real world to find Sokka and Katara arguing about…soil?**

"**Why don't we just head down? It's almost dusk, we should have fun on the beach" I suggested. **

**Everyone else nodded and we headed down.**

**~End~**

Okay, now that that's taken care of, back to the present…

Katara was water riding and Zuko and Sokka was cheering her on.

-Dinner-time-

**Sokka P.O.V**

We were all having a awesome dinner, well of course we are.. _I_ planned it. Ah, the greatness of being smart. Never mind this is boring, we need entertainment.

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. I turned to Zuko.

"Hey Zuko, I know you're good at fire bending, but how big can you make you fire?" Zuko stared at me.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Wait never mind, you the worst fire bender ever, I take it back." I saw Zuko red with rage.

Anger issues! YESH!

"I am a great fire bender!"

"You're no better than a turtleduck!" I challenged. Zuko stood up and yelled

"AM NOT!" Blue fire came out of his fist. We all stopped what we were doing.

BLUE FIRE?!

Katara gaped at Zuko

"How did you do that?!" She asked.

"I-I don't k-know" Zuko stuttered.

"Zuko remember when you told us that you're Avatar Roku's Great Grandson?" Zuko nodded "Well the firelord is your dad. I guess with all that power, you have hotter and powerful fire!" Aang exclaimed

Zuko started fire bending blue fire . Zuko stopped and opened his palms to unleash blue fire.

"Just like Azula" He whispered.

"AWSOME!" I yelled. I ran over and hugged him.

"Get off!" he growled. I let go and stood a couple a feet away from him.

"Zuko?" I asked.

"What?"

"Could you fry this?" I said as I held a piece of meat on a stick.

"Whatever."

**Okay! I finished!**

**Finally! I was working on my other story**

**And I forgot about this one. **

**Sorry!**

**Anyways please tell me you're most HONEST opinion on this story.**

…

**Shout out to…**

**Diana22Ava**

**Yay!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
